Like A Moth to A Flame
by OlliePusher
Summary: It's the 148th Hunger Games and the Capitol is ready for a show. This years tributes will fight against not only eachother, but themselves as well.


**AN; Please note, this is not an interactive story. Anything that happens will happen because I make it so. I am very excited to write these characters, mine, yours, and occasionally Suzanne Collins', all in her world. I hope you all give this story a chance. **

**Head Gamemaker - Shanna Lish**

All across Panem normally dim screens flicker to life. A roar of static catches the attention of anyone near and fills their ears with dread.

Workers in fields and factories stop to watch, a mother holds tighter to her toddler listening from her kitchen, a nervous man meets his wife in a bar just as the cameras focus in on a seemingly charming face.

He is young and handsome; all sharp straight angles and pale skin that contrast dark hair and stony eyes. His eyebrows lift as the sides of his mouth turn up in a smirk that falls somewhere between a look of mischief and arrogance. Those from the twelve districts can't help but note the glint of white teeth that he exposes and find little distinction of ferocious fangs from some wild beast.

He stands strong and poised from the Capitol balcony; arms spread open as if to welcome the cheering crowd as guests. He's all smiles and good looks as he greets his nation properly. "Ladies and gentlemen of Panem," he rests his hands down, gripping the railing comfortably and looks over his people, "Thank you all for joining me on this day, a proud day indeed."

And just behind her dear president stands this year's Head Game-maker, Shanna Lish. She tries to stay attentive to the cameras, the crowd, and their elegant leader, but she's not used to the noise and the lights and her mind keeps wandering to last nights new arena sketches. Her smile widens just as the crowd bursts into cheers and any unknowing viewer would think her a Capitol patriot, but anyone watching closely would note the dead wandering gaze in her eyes.

"It is my pleasure to introduce the start of the 148th annual Hunger Games! We plan to make this year's games as unforgettable as those that came before. It is with great expectations that we welcome this year's Head Game-maker and her carefully selected team."

President Malley steps back and wraps his new game-maker close against his side. His face is glowing and proud smiling down upon her. It is a look that with one might gaze upon one's own child. He's never been so affectionate in all of their meetings before, but she can't help the warm glow of her cheeks as she gapes up at him adoringly as only a loyal Capitol citizen could. It's all a show for the cameras but she doesn't seem to care about his unusually comforting touch and the ladies in the audience eat it up with a jealous swoon. He pulls away far too quickly for her liking and waves his arm to usher her back into his home. She gives a small bow to him and the crowd and with a light blush and quick scuttling steps, goes back in through the glass doors of the presidents home.

Once inside, President Malley drops his pseudo paternal grin and brushes briskly past her. "Mr. President!" She calls to his retreating form, though he doesn't turn around and is quickly swallowed in a sea and moving on to his next demand.

"He's probably just very busy." She frowns trying to reassure herself of his sudden coldness. "Besides," she thinks "I've been waiting too long for this opportunity. It's time to show everyone what I've got. I've got work that must be done, final touches to put into place, and one final trip to take to make sure this year's arena is everything I've envisioned."

**Tribute List - **

**D1**

**Male: **Louis Ramon **(16)**

**Female****:** Emerald Lynch** (18)**

**D2**

**Male: **Chase Matthews**(16)**

**Female: **Lyrie Malot**(16)**

**D3**

**Male: **Dayta Green**(16)**

**Female: **Annie 'Faith'** (18)**

**D4**

**Male: **Rand Pontus**(17)**

**Female: **Coralie Alderly**(14)**

**D5**

**Male: **Seoul Holladay**(15)**

**Female: **Samara Surrey**(15)**

**D6**

**Male: **Iggy Grey**(18)**

**Female: **Aria Acer**(12)**

**D7**

**Male: **Mason Young**(17)**

**Female: **Mira Serinous**(14)**

**D8**

**Male: **Peterson Loomer **(18)**

**Female: **Yarnn Talsberry** (13)**

**D9**

**Male: **Fleance League**(14)**

**Female: **Maddy Brittle**(16)**

**D10**

**Male: **Jayce Heffer **(17)**

**Female: **Mackenzie Ross **(16)**

**D11**

**Male: **Jacob Darl**(16)**

**Female: **Amelia Vegar**(17)**

**D12**

**Male: **Cole Sweed **(18)**

**Female: **Emily Blades** (13)**

AN; Okay! Whew! Intro chapter re-done. I decided I wanted to do this thing in third person so I could get a little more from everyone's POV and I think this way does that better. So for those of you who read the first person chapters, what do you think in comparison? Do you care either way? And for those of you who never did, what did you think of this intro?

First reaping will be up like…in a few hours. HOPEFULLY.

I would like to clarify that my computer is like a second away from taking its final breath, so I will be doing all writing on paper and then maybe using some library resources? I guess? But yeah, I thank you all for your patience.

**Read and review? Let me know what you think! Stay tuned for more and may the odds be _ever_ in your favor!**


End file.
